Coffee Can Lead To More Than A Caffeine High
by abandon.me297
Summary: The Smoker has an Ice-Cap and the Hunter wants some, but he won't give him some. Yaoi, explicit sex, Hunter uke, Smoker seme warning.


**Smoker x Hunter lemon. Explicit sex...**

**My sister, Nariko-Kyoko, came up with the start of the story and how it led to sex... she kind of just came up with it in five seconds because she was trying to play the Sims 3. Sorry if this isn't that well-written, I stayed up ALL night. **

**-xxxYAOIxxx-**

The Hunter prowled around on all fours, growling deeply to himself, sniffing out the scent of humans when something drifted into his nose, the scent of... the scent of caffeine. He perked up like a little dog. Who would have caffeine and where would they get it from? That could only mean one thing... a survivor that was too afraid of being eaten while they slept so they picked up some coffee. The Hunter preyed that the survivor was alone and that they were stupid and didn't know to shove just when he was about to land on him and eat his soul and hit him while they pulled a melee weapon out and hit him again and then one-hit kill him with the melee weapon. Man, that was a long ass sentence. Yes, it was necessary to tell you it was a long sentence even though you could plainly see that it was a long sentence.

"Survivor for breakfast... yummy..." the Hunter drooled.

"Getting kind of sadistic, are we?" the Smoker spoke, slurping something that strongly carried the scent of the coffee that the Hunter was detecting.

"Where'd you get that?" he demanded, not bothering to create a come-back for the Smoker's half-question half-insult.

"I found it," the Smoker replied with a smirk on his face, taking another sip from the transparent cup that said "Tim Hortons".

"Dude... gimme some..." the Hunter told him rudely.

"No," the Smoker said, rejecting the Hunter and crushing his dreams. "Awww... did I crush your dreams?"

"Please, I have no dreams, I'm a Hunter with a killer killing-instinct, sorry, bad pun," the Hunter explained.

"Well you're not getting any of my Ice-Cap," the Smoker persisted.

"Dude... I want some..." the Hunter tried again.

The Smoker threw the cup on the ground and stomped on it, sending the cold drink everywhere in a 3 inch radius of the cup. The Hunter watched calmly at first, but his calm attitude slowly changed into that of an infuriated one. The Smoker not only rejected him, but completely beat him in a game of thinking. The Hunter was going to take the cup from the Smoker's hand before he could react and drink some, but he was out-smarted by a foot and gravity. Why did the Smoker have to be so smart? Why couldn't he be like a Charger and be a retard or something? Well, the Hunter did kind of guess it was up to the person before the infection... so the Smoker's former self must have been smart or something.

"What's your name?" the Hunter demanded from him.

"Nathan, what's it to you?" Nathan grinned.

"Well, mine is Kameron," Kameron admitted. "But guess what, Nathan."

"What, KAMERON?' Nathan mocked.

"I'm going to kill you," Kameron, without a second though, tackled Nathan to the ground and started wrestling with him.

"Dude... what are you doing?" Nathan choked.

"Killing... you..." Kameron groaned, his hands wrapped around Nathan's neck in a vice grip. Nathan rolled on top of Kameron and pinned his hands above his hands, gripping his wrists tightly. Kameron was frowning and looking into Nathan's eyes fiercely.

"I wanted coffee!" Kameron cried at him angrily.

"It's not even coffee!" Nathan snarled.

"It was close enough!" Kameron buckled his knee up and accidently wedged it right in between Nathan's legs. Nathan cringed with pain and leaned down, their lips meeting in a more than awkward way. Kameron completely forgot about hurting Nathan in such a vile way once he felt the sudden tingling that the Smoker's rough lips brought with them. His cheeks flushed and all he could do was lay there under Nathan's weight while they kissed, his eyes widened. The strange part was that Kameron felt himself liking the kiss, he wanted to put his hand on the back of Nathan's head and deepen the, from his point of view, tender moment further, but he didn't want to act so... gay in front of him, and plus he seemed to be in a lot of pain.

Nathan crippled over in pain and felt Kameron's lips forcefully push against his own, but he didn't care. His 'package' as some would call it, was in an immense amount of pain and he had no time to be worrying about a dumb kiss. Stupid Hunters... why did they have to be such asses? Nathan felt Kameron's hand hold the back of his head and press their lips against each others' harder, hearing a tiny yet significant moan emit from the male pinned beneath him. What an awkward story this would turn out to be. The only thing Nathan was confused about was the feeling that he felt lingering inside him.

Kameron quickly pushed Nathan off of him and scrambled to a sitting position, turning his back away from the dumbfounded Smoker. Why did he push away? He seemed to like it...

"Why did you push me off of you?" Nathan asked.

"What do you mean why?" Kameron argued. "We were kissing!"

"Yeah... but you seemed to like it... and I didn't mind," Nathan smirked. He saw Kameron cringe and lower his head. it was true, he did like it. God danm it all, he knew he shouldn't have took the kiss another step further. There was a silent and uncomfortable pause before Kameron turned around and narrowed his eyes, a determined look in them. The male pounced on Nathan, and for a second, Nathan thought that that moment would be his last, until he felt a familiar pair of lips smash against his own, only taken off guard by a lot. Nathan felt Kameron's sleek tongue slip into his mouth and he didn't waste any time in exchanging with his own.

After some intense, passionate moments of a fierce make out session, Nathan started unzipping Kameron's sweater. Kameron granted him access and shrugged his torso of the fabric and Nathan sat up while Kameron continued to make out with him vigorously. How fortunate that Nathan could control the length of his tongue so that Kameron didn't have to choke on 5 feet of the wet muscle. Nathan closed his eyes. This was really happening, he was really going to have sex with... another male. It was so exhilarating. The rush of wanting something this badly... and with a person he had met just a little while ago. All because of a Tim Hortons Ice-Cap. Nathan didn't know whether to hate that Ice-Cap, or thank it. But he knew for certain he was enjoying himself, and his partner seemed to be as well.

Was it hot in the middle of the street, or was it just Kameron? The heat was eating away at him and all he wanted to do was be naked! And the pair seemed so into it that they didn't even bother to switch to a more... secluded area to satisfy their needs with. But who cared? That place was a ghost town anyways. Kameron started moving himself back and forth, making their groins grind against each other. The younger male moaned rather quietly but since the street was quiet, the Smoker heard it like you could see a female in gay bar. Kameron gripped onto Nathan's shoulders for better leverage, and it seemed to work because his moans seemed to be louder.

Relief, Nathan needed relief. The ever growing bulge in his pants was well... growing, and he needed it to go away; he was so uncomfortable. Okay, enough of this stuff. Nathan was getting impatient and he couldn't stand just sitting there having a man grind their erections together. It was time to take action, to be dominant. To play his part as seme!

Nathan hastily pushed Kameron off of him and looked down at him lustfully, Kam's cheeks completely flushed. He looked so cute... so... inexperienced. Nathan, personally, only felt more turned on by his innocence. Nathan flipped Kameron on his stomach and instructed him to get on his hands on knees.

"But..." Kameron said in a small voice.

"What? Scared? Don't worry... I'll be gentle," Nathan soothed.

"Fine..." Kameron gave in and propped himself up on his hands and knees.

Nathan pulled down his pants and kicked them off his legs, letting them just go wherever. He used his own 6ft long tongue, mutated by the infection to be at least 50ft long, to lubricate his length. He licked his fingers until they were dripping with his saliva, removed Kameron's pants, and spread it across Kameron's rear entrance, making his jump in surprise. Obviously he was nervous, anybody with eyes could catch onto that. Actually, to be blunt, Nathan would be nervous if he was in Kameron's position. Maybe he should let him know he was about to... enter.

Kameron took a deep breath. What was he supposed to expect? Pain, pleasure? Both? He shifted uncomfortably and looked behind him to see Nathan giving himself a blow job and he couldn't help a tiny snigger escape his lips. Nathan could give himself a blow job. Would other guys kill to do that? Should that be considered a curse or a gift? He felt Nathan pull his pants down and he proceeded to feel something cold and wet suddenly get wiped on his opening and he jumped. What was he doing? Oh, of course... it would be easier to... get himself in if everything were wet... but he could have given him some warning. Kameron felt Nathan's hands grip his hips and he glanced behind him.

"Are you ready? I don't want you complaining I didn't give you any preparation," Nathan told him as he lined everything up.

"Please," Kameron scoffed. "I'm not a little kid."

"Well, okay then," Nathan shrugged, instantly slamming himself into Kameron.

Kameron cried in surprise, pain, and pleasure and he felt a tear of stinging pain in his eye. His sharp claws scratching the road beneath him. That jerk, he didn't have to be so rough.

"I... thought you said you would be... g-gentle?" Kameron stuttered.

"Yeah, but you said you weren't a little kid, thought I might as well treat you like a big boy," Nathan explained with a smug grin across his lips.

Kameron had no comment, he just tried to relax his tense muscles. He inhaled deeply and when he exhaled, it left his lungs as a shaky, unsteady breath. When Nathan noticed that Kameron was relaxed and he wasn't in as much pain, he removed almost the entirety of himself from inside Kameron, only to slowly glide his length back in. Kameron's knees were shaking as he moaned rather loudly, in comparison to the silence, exceptionally loud. His moans providing satisfaction to Nathan's repetitive actions. Nathan took himself out and then back in, going faster and faster each time he did, making Kameron moan more roughly by thrusting into him more roughly. Kameron lowered himself onto his forearms and closed his eyes, the feeling of Nathan moving in and out of him was so pleasing and so... passionate. Kameron felt the rest of the world didn't matter, he felt his worries drown in Nathan's company and his infection be exterminated by the intensity of his first time. He felt complete by Nathan, like he had been searching for him forever, all though he hadn't of been seeking out a partner. All he could think about was the man behind him, his mind raided with his presence.

Nathan groaned as Kameron's muscles tightened around him. He had never had sex, but he knew how it worked, so you could call him a non-virgin... but then again. He watched as Kameron threw his head back and peered at sweat dripping down his back towards his neck. Nathan felt himself starting to reach climax as he moved in and out of Kameron in more rhythmic pattern and in a more rapid pace. He also started to slam against him harder every time, each time he did Kameron would say his name, the Hunter's voice leaving shivers down his spine. Nathan's thoughts could not be occupied with anyone else, he didn't care about the survivors... he didn't care about the fact that they were in the middle of a street, it was love and he knew it. Nathan knew that he loved Kameron and he was so happy to be making him feel this way, there was no one else he would rather be with.

Kameron groaned and started to pant as he felt a blissful feeling building up inside him. "N... Nathan..." he moaned.

"W... what is it?" Nathan groaned.

"I... don't kn-know..." Kameron replied gruffly.

Spontaneously, Nathan dug his nails in Kameron's hips as he felt a burst of ecstasy and something seep out of him and into Nathan. Nathan cried out with pleasure as he climaxed as well, his back arched and his muscles tensed. He let out his shaky breath that he was holding as he came and could cry. He didn't know why, but he felt as one. Nathan removed himself from Kameron and sat back, his shoulders falling and he took a deep breath. Kameron quickly turned around and embraced Nathan, surprising the Smoker. Kameron nuzzled his face in the crook of Nathan's neck.

"I love you..." he heard him whisper.

Nathan looked blankly at Kameron. He melted. He was so cute and he felt as a whole with Kameron in his arms. "I love you, too."

**-xxxxx-**

**Awwww, that was so cute! Well, I think it was... I'M NOT A PERVERT! Okay... maybe a little...**

**Sorry if it was kinda... short, if took forever to write because I have to ben in a certain mood to write a passionate lemon like this properly since I'm used to writing humorous parodies. **


End file.
